


Restless

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Bethyl Smut Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Threesome, Rick in denial, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl seeks comfort in Beth after a run goes bad, paying no mind to the people sleeping not so sounding upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of wrote this as a set up/Prequel to my last Brickyl one shot, Fire and Rain. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The run had gone spectacularly bad.  The world outside the walls continued to crumble around them and Daryl began to lose faith.  Even when Aaron had taken the time to scold him over the fact that there were still people to recruit, and not everyone would screw them over like the people in the burnt forest that day - and _that_ was something Daryl just didn't want to talk about.  The only thing that had stopped him from ripping the arms off every walker that reached for them was her.  The words she'd snapped at him what seemed a life time ago ran in rings around his head;

_It wouldn't kill you to have a little faith!_

"Faith ain't done shit for us.."  It hadn't then, and Daryl had all the evidence to believe it now; standing with Aaron at the entrance to their _enclosure_ with no one and nothing but a few cuts and bruises. 

Once he was alone, inside the steel walls Beth's voice began to drift between synapses again, telling him there were still good people and he was living proof of that.  Daryl felt deathly uncomfortable having had her so casually compliment him, he'd fought the urge to bury his head in the sand back then, but now three months after their very private conversation he was striding towards her home his body aching for any kind of relief. 

'Hey' was his greeting.  Beth knew their run had gone poorly but was shocked when Daryl had immediately pulled her into a corner, away from the eyes of Maggie and Rick and kissed her, hard.   She'd reacted instinctively, her hands finding the front of his jacket pulling him even closer.   His hands held either side of her face, his tongue teasing her bottom lip.  Eventually, after she'd noticed Rick's quick gaze bouncing between the two of them, she'd pulled away. 

"...h-hey."  She couldn't stop the stutter from escaping her lips which continued to tingle, feeling almost swollen from the kiss.  

Beth knew this wasn't normal for him.  It wasn't every day that Daryl initiated intimacy of any kind - especially so near the speculative eyes of Maggie and Rick who'd been sitting in the next room very much in their eye line.   It hadn't been long since they'd become closer, physically anyway.  Beth knew it had taken a lot for Daryl to be so vulnerable with her and after that initial fumbling and awkward first time, sex hadn't been instigated again.  

 Daryl breathed, staring down his nose at Beth who stood completely lost in thought.  He felt stupid, he'd probably shocked her into silence and she'd never go near him again! 

"Sorry..I.."  He wanted to say more, to say how the run had been mind numbingly shit and he just needed..something.  Something to make him feel.  But he didn't, naturally he just stayed silent, watching and waiting for Beth to say something witty or intelligent or even to scold him for being so forward in front of her sister. 

Beth would have given anything for him to finish his sentence, it was the closest he'd ever come to sharing a glimpse of what he was feeling with her and she'd wanted to hear it - but there was no way she had the nerve to push him further. 

"Glad I could be of service."  She smiled at him as he almost looked worried, apologetic that he'd come on so strong.

"Beth, come here a minute would you."  Beth blinked rapidly, turning to see Rick now standing from his place at their dining room table a piece of paper in his hands.

Daryl followed, taking in Beth's form as she walked a few paces ahead of him.  As she chattered away to Rick Daryl found himself drifting.  How the hell he let himself become so attached?  So much so that he'd been reduced to a teenage boy right there, ogling her as she so innocently walked toward Rick.  God damn..

He didn't regret it though.  After being out there alone, and more so when arriving at Alexandria Daryl quickly realized, after Beth of course, that they had more than just a friendship, more than a bond between two rogue survivors.  There were feelings, unnamed and alien to him but they were there.. He'd stripped naked with her for god's sake, there was no denying it now.  Right now, with so much pent up energy all he wanted was to have a second chance, a second chance to make their first time better. 

"What do you think?  Daryl...?"

"Mm.."  He nodded, trying to make it look like he was actually paying attention, but one quick glance at Rick told him he wasn't fooled.  

Daryl broke eye contact, watching as Rick shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"I think we should go to the Hilltop, have a meeting with Jesus and Gregory..it's getting out of control."  The weighted voice of the oldest Greene sobered Daryl just a touch, watching Maggie wander forward, a strong hand brushing her slightly rounded stomach as she pressed herself in between himself and Beth.

It wasn't plain to see, but Daryl knew Maggie had reservations, he could read it in her eyes over breakfast as he sat opposite Beth giving her a lazy half smile.  He could practically feel it in the way she'd separated them not a moment ago.  Beth though, wasn't convinced; she'd told Daryl plenty of times that Maggie wanted her to be happy and it was just him overreacting; maybe it was? But maybe, Maggie didn't like the way he kissed her when he'd entered the room?  As much as he'd tried to hide it from them Daryl knew they had both been seen in a rather desperate looking kiss. 

"Okay, but we'll go tomorrow." Rick mumbled, trying to keep his gaze off of Beth and Daryl who seemed to have gravitated closer together.  Beth had swung around Maggie, giving her belly a light stroke before settling next to Daryl, who, Rick noticed had been acting...strange.  He'd never seen this part of his best friend before - the way his lips pushed down, hard and wanting.  It was almost arousing. 

"Rick?"  Rick quickly realised he'd made some sort of sound, everyone was staring. 

"We'll go tomorrow.  Everyone's tired, we'll leave at dawn. You need rest..all of you."  Rick fought to keep his features level, to keep his eyes away from Daryl's hands which snuck their way around Beth, surprising the blonde. 

Beth jumped, the feeling of Daryl's warm hand low on her hip surprised her, more than she'd like to admit.   He'd been acting oddly, but Beth didn't hesitate to lean into his touch; if he was going to instigate things she was definitely going to let him.  Feeling wanted by him - more than just a pining look over the table made her feel twice as warm.

She was blushing as Maggie clocked them, a small knowing smile playing on her lips.  Naturally Maggie was quick to exit, rushing over to her own house after waving her good nights. But what Beth found more curious was Rick's demeanour - it had changed as soon as Daryl walked in the door, his hands had clenched around the map on the table and he couldn't leave the room fast enough. 

"That was weird."  Beth sighed, Rick's words pinging around in her brain.

_"I don't feel well.  Better not be Carol's cooking, that woman can't break her streak now. Night.."_

"Daryl?"  Beth shifted in his grip to look up at him; he was looking at her, the intensity of his piercing gaze made her shiver from head to toe. 

 

Daryl didn't think much after that, he needed to show her just how much he wanted her - wanted her to feel good. 

Beth fluttered her eyes down to his lips and back up briefly and it seemed to break all the tension she'd seen in him.  He exhaled sharply leaning down, pressing his lips to hers in one fell swoop. 

Beth giggled against his mouth, delighted by the new turn the evening had taken.  She slid her hands up his sides to grip his shoulders pulling him even closer than before, the feeling of his body weight walking her backwards was exquisite.  As the fingers of Daryl's free hand pressed between them, Beth's calf's hit the back of the sofa sending her toppling unceremoniously backwards over the arm, instinctively grasping at Daryl for support.

Almost instantly she broke out into a fit of laughter as Daryl struggled to keep his weight off of her but his arm slipped on the material of the couch landing him on the floor with a dull thud. 

"Oh Daryl.." Beth laughed, clutching at her stomach that tightened painfully.

Daryl didn't find it remotely funny, his brow pinched down but she didn't notice, nor did she notice the twist in his jeans, the fabric pulling against his hardening length.

Beth soon felt his eyes on her and turned slightly to find him standing, peering down at her through his hair.  His gaze alone immediately turned her on and she exhaled sharply, feeling nervous under his scrutiny.  Her mouth going dry as soon as she saw his hands; they worked fast to undo the brown leather belt of his pants.

He goes no further though, knowing she can see his reaction to her - a reaction he'd have been horrifically embarrassed about not long ago.  

His fingers trailed down her bare arm as, neither of them had managed to say anything.  Beth wasn't sure she was even breathing anymore.  Her throat was tight, her arms littered with goosebumps in the wake of the heat of his touch.  

This wasn't like him, she should be concerned.  The run went bad and Daryl been on edge ever since he got here, but all Beth could feel in the moment was the low throb between her legs;  a heavy ache that she couldn't ignore as she raked her eyes over him.

Daryl stood, his pants lying low on his hips, with each step forward the metal clinked sending Beth wild.  Her mind reeled, she throbbed with want that manifested itself in a moan as she stood and captured his lips with her own. 

Beth couldn't get enough, her hands wandering over his broad shoulders to slide down the pair of large arms;  A part of him she'd become quite fond of over recent weeks, she'd see him messing with his Motorcycle, the muscles flinching when he lifted something heavy leaving her weak at the knees and throbbing all over again. 

Daryl stopped, all of a sudden nervous.  Beth was silent, kissing him but she'd stilled, long enough to make him question it.  Suddenly Daryl cursed himself, what the hell was he thinking?  Pushing her to this, it wasn't even like him in the first place!  He should have just gone for a run..

He pulled away, drawing a sigh out of Beth who saw instantly what had happened and held on, digging the tips of her fingers into his biceps.

"What you thinkin' 'bout girl?"  Daryl asked, unsure he really wanted the answer. 

She was quiet for a moment, trying to muster up the confidence, hoping he wouldn't run away or cringe.  This was all new, being vulnerable didn't come easy, not anymore.

Beth dug deep, finally finding what she was looking for. 

Stepping forward she slinked one hand up his back gripping the underside of his hair.  The fingers of her other hand trailed absentmindedly along the skin above his open pants; the groan that bleeds out of him gave her a hit of instant gratification, sending her stomach swooping with delight.

Daryl shakily caught his breath, feeling Beth smirk briefly against his lips at his reaction.  In retaliation he bunched one hand into the front of her top drawing her against his body. The slam of her frame against his own made his dick twitch dangerously.  Taking the plunge, unable to turn back Daryl ran the flat of his palm over her stomach before pulling the useless material of the top over her head, chuckling low at her surprised gasp. 

Their gazes lock for a moment before Daryl's hands cup her face, kissing her hungrily again, drawing small moans out of her when their tongues touch.  The feeling of her exploring his mouth as well as his body almost makes him shove her away, frightened by the urges that ravage him.

He's half hard and so ready to take her but he holds back, wanting them to enjoy it slowly, together.  That sentiment though, is nearly snuffed out as Beth trailed her hands along his arms again, tracing the definition of his muscles before shifting to his chest.  He couldn't help but shiver under her touch.

"I think it's about time we evened things up here.." Beth whispered, and before she knew it his vest and flannel had joined her top on the floor.  

The first time they'd done this, it had been in his bed in the dark.  He wasn't comfortable and she hadn't been the most confident either but the reservations had gone, replaced by desire. 

Daryl couldn't help but blush, embarrassed and it's all he could do not to physically squirm.

"You're gorgeous you know.." She drawls, her hands slide teasingly into his back pockets gripping his ass as she gazes up, feeling her stomach drop beautifully as he bites his lip.  It takes her by surprise, Daryl's hips shoving forward of their own accord, but it makes the throb shift into an ache; she can feel it, the overwhelming urge to rub her thighs together and get lost in the sensation.

Daryl was silent again, not trusting his voice but Beth didn't have such qualms and squeezed his ass sending rush of blood down to his dick; good lord, if Beth didn't know how he felt before, she certainly did now.

"Are you okay?"  She didn't notice and Daryl almost combusted right there, the material of his pants was starting to get uncomfortable against his sensitive skin.

"I want.." he starts but fails, his eyes dipping to look at Beth's lips.  Shakily his hand wandered up to her face, his touch sending a sensation like little ant's feet in its wake.  Beth felt her eyelids flicker as she let that feeling overtake her completely and she very nearly passed out when his thumb ran along her lower lip.

_Oh fuck._ Beth couldn't help but groan as she dropped her hand, rubbing over the material of his pants, he was so hard and fucking hell did she want him, bad.

"Kiss me Daryl.."

She moaned out loud, as his hands dropped to grasp her ass not caring whether Rick or even Carl could hear them.

They'd probably get a kick out of it anyway, she wasn't a fool. 

 


	2. Restless - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl seeks comfort in Beth after a run goes bad, not paying any mind to the people sleeping not so soundly upstairs.

  Rick Grimes was restless, his foot had been asleep for ten minutes and the giggles coupled creaking of the downstairs couch didn't bode well for a good night's rest.  Well, that was what he told himself anyway as his hand squeezed tighter around the base of his cock.   He always loved this; breaking himself down to only build back up.  But this time was different, instead of picturing a faceless naked girl he found himself deeply immersed in the rapid breathing and small whimpers of the couple downstairs.  He'd done it before; closing his eyes tight trying to block out the rational thought as he pictured his best friends naked and waiting.  

He leaned forward, a hand gripping the sheet as he stroked himself. His thumb pressing on the head with every upward stroke and he does it again slower with every glide of his hand.  It didn't take long before he was rock hard and whining, his free hand grasping his inner thigh and his feet sliding against the covers.  He had to stop. 

" _Fuck.."_  Rick groaned, barely catching the tail end of it with his lip.  He was loud, Carl could have heard him.  He cursed but didn't want to stop, the thumping of the couch against what sounded like a table was increasing in volume and Rick could only imagine what the scene looked like.  

**B** eth would slide down slowly, pussy dripping around Daryl's cock, her teeth grazing her bottom lip as Daryl moaned low and begging; begging to be taken by her.  Her hips slam down, body bowing backwards rooting herself against his thighs and lap.  She feels so good and full even though she knew she could take more.  She wanted more.   

" _Ohh,_ oh fuck.." Beth whined high, digging the nails of her hands into Daryl's thighs.  Beth groaned again when Daryl rutted forward and she tried to raise herself a little from his cock, but he pushed her back down with a quick reprimand.

"Please..god I need you.." She'd tried to move a hand, desperate to rub her clit - the ache was getting worse by the second and Daryl had lingered too long for Beth's liking. 

"Daryl.. you better fuck me now or I swear.."                            

That's when he'd lose control, answering her request with a guttural groan.  His strong hands gripping tight to Beth's hips, holding her hard and in place as he fucked her plump pink and sopping pussy without respite. The pleasure would get too strong and the ice blue eyes that gazed down lovingly  scrunch up as she took a deep breath through her teeth

"Look at me.." Daryl growled, sharply stopping his hips as punishment. Her damp body and dripping pussy is food for Daryl's eyes and it drives him on more.

Instantly the position changes and Daryl's hips ram forward once more;  Beth's back arches violently off the couch, so many roaring tides of pleasure wrack her body and fly out of her pretty mouth. 

"What're you doing..?" Beth huffs out as Daryl launched away from her and leaned up over her back. 

"Stay still girl.." He groaned, leaning forward even more.  Daryl's wet mouth dragged up her back, placing small kisses in between flat licks of his tongue which left Beth whimpering and even wetter than before, the throbbing in her pussy too much to bare. 

"Ready?"  Daryl's whisper turned into a laugh against the shell of her ear as she whined, using her left hand to reach round to grasp Daryl's arm, pulling him flush against her ass. 

" _Ohhh.._ Daryl. Fuck, please, fuck me.." The words tear out of Beth's throat, the use of his name seems to spur Daryl into action and he thrusts into her pussy with an ungraceful squelch. 

Beth's hands grasped the edge of the sofa for dear life, screaming out through gritted teeth. Her mouth dropped open as a warm rough hand crept slowly up her back to shove her top half into the cushions.

It's overwhelming and too much to handle but she loves it, meeting Daryl's thrust with her ass over and over again to the point of tears. 

"Feel that?" Daryl murmured in her ear, his beard brushing the blushed spaced behind her ear.  He knows it makes her crumble, every time.

"God you should see how you're takin' me Beth.."  He didn't know where that came from, hell he barely got the words out, as her pussy clenched hard and tight around his cock.

"I'm coming. Daryl, _fuck I'm coming.."_  

"I wanna see you come.  _Shit, Beth."_   Immediately he picked up the pace, chasing his own release, watching hers.  With only a few thrusts he came deep, deep inside her with a strangled cry on his lip **s**. 

 

Rick was panting now, mewling frantically.  He was dripping and the sensation of the warm natural lubricant as he stroked himself was incredible.  He was loud and his left hand was cramping but all he could hear was Beth crying out, telling the whole world she was coming.  But when Daryl's moan filtered up he knew he was close.

Rick was completely lost now, moaning, panting hissing through gritted teeth.

"Fuck..me. Beth. Daryl.. _Shit!!"_

He didn't even tried to hold back as he came hard, pumping his cock unbearably with short sharp strokes, almost screaming their names as his hips bucked into the air once more sending copious splatters of come over his hand and stomach.

He managed to sit straight, not daring to get up to use the shower, he didn't trust his shaking legs not to buckle.

Rick was restless before, but now he was exhausted, all feelings of guilt were completely forgotten.  He pulled a pillow from the other side of the bed, to replace the sweat soaked one that rested underneath him - he smiled sleepily, drifting off into a doze lulled by the voices of Beth and Daryl soothing each other to sleep on the couch downstairs.

A shower could wait.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Requests are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope you enjoyed! Let me know, any requests are more than welcome! You can drop me a line on tumblr if you feel so inclined! 
> 
> http://inkandpaperdreamsxo.tumblr.com/


End file.
